Scream
by J.D-Shadowfox
Summary: The war is over but it has only just begun, A sarcastic young vampire doesn't quite like the way things turned out and Harry just saved him from prison. Will the savior of the wizard world be able to keep him under control? Dark and dangerous, morbid and strange. Will eventually be a Harry/Draco pairing. Rated M for language and dark content. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- Firstly, Hello to everyone who has decided this sounds interesting enough to read. I want to begin by letting you know this opening 'chapter' is my way of testing the water. It's going to be extremely dark and demented for a while and I'd like to know what people think so far. If it is well received I will continue with longer chapters.**_

_**I welcome constructive criticism especially since I haven't written much in quite some time, however I do not appreciate reviews just to hate and bash my work. This will be eventually a Harry/Draco slash, If you don't like the idea of that then you should probably stop here. If you don't like violence and gore or if swearing isn't your cup of tea, please stop here.**_

_**Otherwise, I've held you up long enough, Read on and if you wouldn't mind let me know what you think and if I should continue with this idea or not.**_

_**Another longer chapter is already in the workings...**_

_**~J.D ShadowFox~ **_

The end to a war no matter how great, is meaningless if nothing is done to correct the reason the war was started to begin with and thus the downfall of Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter and the end of the second great wizarding war mean nothing,...

Six months had passed since the end of the second great wizarding war and no one was over it, all had lost someone they loved, no one had gotten by unscathed. Many witches and wizards opened the paper every morning to read the updated lists of missing and confirmed dead the numbers were in the hundreds.

As the days went by people quit hoping and began to try to move forward in a daze, joy and peace still dull in the backs of their minds with the thoughts of loved ones lost painfully in the forefront.

Still they went no with their lives slowly learning how to smile again and how to laugh again.

The ministry of magic had become busier than ever but not on changing anything and not on protecting citizens, The new minister had decided the most important course of action would be to raid the homes of any family who had any affiliation to known deatheaters, regardless of rather the family knew what their great nephew twice removed had been into.

Some of the manors no longer had occupants to live in them anyway, the family having either been deatheaters or killed. One such manor was the centuries old Malfoy manor, the team of aurors tasked to the massive home had been there since the week after the war had been brought to an end.

"Six damn months and we still haven't found all of the bloody traps in this place." One of the ministries aurors exclaimed looking at the floor in front of him where an extremely large vase had fallen from a trap door in the ceiling.

"I don't know why we don't just board it up and torch it." another commented with a shake of his head walking into the ballroom where the vase had fallen. "You alright Dylan?" he asked.

"Come on Frank you know that if the ministry can't find an heir they get this place and imagine the value." Dylan shook his head. "But I'm fine it missed me." He stepped around the vase moving cautiously further across the ballroom casting spells to locate hexes and traps as well as items that could be considered dark contraband,

"Well I'd say they will probably get it." Frank snorted. "The Malfoy kid has been missing for over a year there are no other Malfoy heirs, the family is about to die out." He walked across to a piano running his fingers over the keys before walking away with a sigh, "I think this ones clean." he commented in a bored tone. Suddenly a groaning sound echoed around the room and Dylan let out a scream running full force in the opposite direction.

Frank turned in time to see the piano grow four more legs and scuttle across the floor after him like a spider crashing into things as it chased him through the room, snapping its lid at him.

"What the hell is that?!" Dylan shouted diving through the open door which was too small for the piano to fit through.

"It's a piano you moron." Frank replied sarcastically running out the door before turning and firing a blasting hex at the piano creature it exploded into a million splinters and sent ivory keys flying. "And it's probably protecting something." he decided stepping through the debris into back into the ballroom walking across the floor and around the walls.

Dylan soon joined him and together they canvased every inch of the ballroom unable to find anything. "I think it was a hoax." Dylan finally decided. "It was intended to keep us busy in here.."

Frank shook his head looking at a tapestry on the wall depicting a castle and knights guarding the great castle door. "We are missing something." He insisted, he'd been with the Aurors a long time and he trusted his gut, but he couldn't find anything to prove his gut was right this time and he finally turned to leave stepping through the debris again slipping on one of the ivory keys he caught himself on a torch sconce on the wall. The torch moved forward and there was a loud rumbling and a great whoosh of air like a vacuum seal being broken

Frank began to gag as a terrible smell of death and decay billowed into the room from behind the tapestry which was no longer tight on the wall but hanging loose. Dylan wretched in the corner for a few minutes before he was able to get a spell in place to block the smell following Frank who was already back at the tapestry. He pulled it back looking into the dark room behind it. Dylan cast a light inside looking around cautiously.

The room wasn't very large and contained only a few pieces of furniture and a large cage in the corner.

"It smells terrible in here, what the hell is this place." Frank questioned still with his arm over his face even though he had the spell to block the odor.

Dylan took the chance of lighting the torches flinching and waiting but nothing happened as the room was illuminated and they could see inside the cell. In the center of the room was a mortician style table equipped with wrist and ankle shackles both which held feet and hands but no body, Dylan gagged and dry heaved at the sight and the dried blood where the body should have laid.

"Where is the body then?" He finally managed to choke out looking at a table spread with various tools ,blades and potions vials.

"I think I know." Frank cleared his throat shining a light into the cage like cell which couldn't have been more than six foot by five but contained at least half a dozen bodies in various stages of decomposition and mutilation.

"These were some sick bastards." Dylan shook his head in anger and disgust, Frank shook his head,

"Where is the key we found in the study?" he questioned. Dylan pulled it from his pocket handing it over.

Frank put it in the lock of the cell hoping it would work as he turned it and the lock clicked he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and opened the door stepping in.

"Dylan there's a fresh one in here." He called out and headed over to the lone form in the opposite corner, he was filthy with long matted hair covered in dirt and blood just leaning against the bars like he had fallen asleep there and not woken again, there were no signs of decomposition like the other mutilated corpses had.

"That's not possible." Dylan came closer looking in seeing for himself. "Unless he was..." He trailed off looking at the corpses. "You know, to survive."

Frank nodded. "He may have been, wonder why they didn't torture him, unless they didn't get the chance." He murmured turning to see if he could make any identifications.

"Frank!" Dylan shouted too late as he tried to run into the cell before the door slammed shut re-locking itself and Frank was attacked from behind and brought to the ground. He felt searing pain in his neck before a warmth spread through his body and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN- So here's chapter two, it's a little bit longer than the first hope you all enjoy it, there is a little more going on this time and not quite as morbid. Be sure to drop a review and let me know how you like it. Constructive reviews of all kinds are welcome. If you recognize it I had nothing to do with it I'm just borrowing for entertainment purposes.**_

"So how is Frank doing?"

Harry looked up from his desk overhearing the question, he'd been asked to be an auror at the end of the war after he took down Voldemort but he hadn't been able to pass his potions newt yet so instead of being in the field he was glued to a desk filing paper work.

"What happened to Frank?" He asked peeking up over his cubicle wall at Dylan and Skylar the brothers were twins but they looked nothing alike Dylan was shorter with spiky dark hair while Skylar was taller with with long sandy hair in a ponytail.

"You haven't heard about the vampire attack at Malfoy Manor?" Skylar asked in surprise walking over sitting on the edge of Harry's desk. Dylan rolled his eyes and walked over as well he didn't really agree with his brothers life style choice or his flirtatious behavior but wanted to see him happy regardless.

"No?" Harry replied shaking his head sitting back in his chair. "They don't tell me anything unless I need to file it somewhere." He griped.

Skylar chuckled, "You'll be out in the field soon enough." He teased. "But Dylan tell him what happened." he urged.

Dylan sighed pulling over a chair, he was getting tired of repeating himself. "There was a secret door in the ballroom of the manor." He explained. "Inside was a torture chamber and like a giant cage or jail cell. There were bodies decomposing corpses." He shook his head in distaste at the memory.

"Frank went in to see if he knew any of them and one was in perfect condition, dirty and bloody but no decomp at all..." He pause a moment for dramatic effect.

"The vampire?" Harry asked in interest wondering if the deatheaters had used creatures as a torture tactic.

Dylan nodded. "I walked over and was watching him and I still never saw it happen. One minute the kid was in the corner the next he's gone the cell door is shut and Frank is on the ground with a bloodsucker on him."

"Don't call them that." Harry narrowed his eyes in warning. "But is Frank okay?"

Dylan bit his tongue on Harry's creature politics clearing his throat. "They are keeping him at Mungo's for a few days to make sure he doesn't have the gene now, they don't think he does but they wanna make sure. Otherwise he's fine."

"What about the vampire?" Harry then questioned leaning forward. "Who was he? Where is he?"

Skylar who had been listening quietly the whole time finally piped up. "He's down in holding, I put him there yesterday morning, he hasn't said a word to anyone since he got here though." He shrugged. "Cocky little bastard like he always was, heir to the Malfoy fortune locked in a cage in his own home and he's still as arrogant as ever."

"Are you saying...?" Harry went wide eyed at was was being implicated. "The vampire is Draco Malfoy? But he's been declared deceased he's been missing for two years!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Not anymore." Skylar smirked. "He's in cell four in the holding area. If you want to see him you better go soon. It's not looking good for him, all of the victims in the cage had his bites on them."

"But it might not of been his fault." Harry jumped to his feet. "Maybe so but he won't speak to defend himself." Skylar shrugged sliding off the desk. "But anyway I have work to do."

Dylan nodded getting to his feet as well. "I have to go back to the manor." He sighed.

As soon as they were gone Harry bolted down to the holding cells to number four looking inside the dark cell squinting to try and see a form.

"Malfoy?" He whispered jumping back as a set of glowing silver eyes appeared in the dark corner. "What do you want Potter?" a voice cut through the blackness wrapping around Harry like a velvety serpent. "Come to mock me have you? I expected you sooner."

"I didn't know you were here." Harry murmured softly still straining his eyes to try and see the blond.

"Shut up." Draco barked leaning forward until a silhouette was visible with the glowing eyes. "You have no sympathy for me, you have no need to." He spat. "Precious Potter escapes his abusive relatives and gets a job as an auror. His dreams are all coming true. What's next does Prince Potter have a wife and kids yet? The family he's always wanted." Draco mocked.

Harry looked down calming his temper, he wouldn't let Draco get under his skin this time. "They said you weren't talking to anyone, did you change your mind?" He asked calmly.

"Maybe they just weren't asking the right questions.." Draco purred suddenly standing right in front of Harry, as close to the bars as he could get without the spells and charms used to keep him in, hurting him.

"And what are the right questions?" Harry asked trying not to show his nerves.

"Well if I just told you it wouldn't be any fun." Draco smiled like the Cheshire cat his fangs glinting in the hall light. "But I'll give you three chances to figure them out." He offered. "Quite the gracious offer I would say since I have the right to remain silent."

"Who put you in the cage?" Harry tried first.

"Lucius," Draco replied rolling his eyes. "If that's all you wanted to know your auror friends could probably tell you that."

"Why did he put you there?" Harry asked conjuring a chair pulling a pen from behind his ear and a notebook from his pocket. Draco seemed to ignore the question and walked up the wall to the ceiling sitting cross legged hanging upside down, he was still filthy and bloody. "Strike one." Harry muttered.

"How long were you there?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know for sure, I estimate somewhere around a year. I didn't exactly have a calendar." He retorted

Harry bit his lip trying to remain calm Malfoy had always gotten under his skin in so many ways. "Why did you kill those people?" He almost whispered.

"I didn't!" Draco shouted angrily dropping from the ceiling in front of Harry his eyes now rolling storm clouds. "I'm innocent." He snapped holding out his arms through the bars, showing scarred but bare arms. "I'm not a fucking murdering deatheater."

Harry came closer in disbelief gently touching his arms. "You never took the mark that's why you were in there." He murmured.

Draco took his opportunity grabbing Harry's arm sinking his fangs into the teens wrist feeding. Harry let out a shout but was unable to fight him off as the venom quickly did its job calming and relaxing him as he started to black out the guards outside the hall busted in blasting Draco back with an array of colorful hexes and spells.

Draco fell back laughing. "Stop stop it tickles." He laughed leaning back on his arms on the floor. Skylar came to lift Harry up glaring at Draco.

"Are you alright Harry?" He asked helping him to his feet taking his wrist gently. Draco stopped laughing watching them in interest.

"I see." He cocked his head to the side. "Perfect Potter doesn't have a wife, he's got a boyfriend." He smirked before walking up to sit on the ceiling again.

Harry tried to stop the shaking his body was insisting upon, "I'm fine." He murmured yanking his arm back. "This is what he had to say, I'm going to head home for the day." He cleared his throat handing over the notebook before rushing off.

"Frank is pressing charges," Skylar looked at Draco in disgust. "You'll be brought before not only the ministry but a creature misconduct trial as well, they want to see you dead." He spat.

Draco looked at him without batting an eye his lip curling up as he replied with one word. "Good."

Harry left the building heading straight home he wrapped his already healing wrist then paced his house in a nervous frenzy chewing on his fingernails before finally going to the fireplace he called Sirius. After the final battle and Wormtails proven guilt to the Potter murders, Sirius had come out of hiding admitting he'd faked his own death to get the ministry off of his back.

"Padfoot?" Harry called out distress evident in his voice as he glanced at what he could see of the mans study from the fireplace.

Sirius pulled his head from the book he was reading then leaned down and stared at the fire." What's wrong Pup?" he asked curiously, then opened the connection for Harry to come through, he knew some conversations just needed to be held in privacy.

"Hey Padfoot, how've you been?" Harry asked nervously once he was through and steady on his feet. brushing ash from his shoulder standing in front of the fireplace hesitantly.

Sirius smiled softly and pulled Harry into a hug. "I've missed you like crazy Pup. what have you been doing?" he asked softly.

Harry hugged him back enjoying the feel of security and safety. "Working a lot." He admitted with a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry I haven't been over more."

Sirius nodded and kissed Harry's head. "It's alright pup. What's on your mind?" he asked and gently released Harry to sit down on one of the comfy chairs in his study.

"There is still an heir to the houses of Malfoy and Black." Harry blurted sitting down in his usual chaise stretching out on it.

Sirius went wide eyed. "Who? I thought all the Malfoy's had died." he said confused.

Harry shook his head, "Draco Malfoy is alive," He admitted softly. "Well sort of." He pulled the report of the manor attack and arrest out of his cloak handing it to Sirius to read.

Sirius read through it slowly then went wide eyed. "He's a creature?" he asked surprised.

"A vampire." Harry nodded holding out his wrist and unwrapping it biting his lip and shaking a little.

Sirius stared surprised. "Did he turn you? are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and sank back against the chase. "No he didn't change me and I'm a little shaken but I'm okay otherwise. Just confused." he admitted.

Sirius nodded. "I understand. What made Draco turn though, he hasn't got it in his blood." he said softly.

"We don't know yet, he won't talk to anyone but me apparently and he attacked me during the interview so..." He shook his head with a sigh. "His people skills are obviously lacking." He huffed.

Sirius nodded and bit his lip. "Maybe he doesn't quite trust anyone because he was closer to you in school then you boys ever really saw." he said softly leaning forward in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously sitting up folding his legs underneath him calling Nelly the house elf asking for cocoa. The little elf popped away coming right back with cocoa and cookies.

"Eat now." She curtsied before popping away again.

Sirius chuckled and took a cookie. "You two went at it like hell cats but at the same time, you started to learn about each other. I bet you could tell me Draco's eating habits from in school." he teased.

"He preferred vegetables unless bacon or steak was involved." Harry blushed at the fact that Sirius was right if he thought about it.

Sirius smiled softly. 'See you two know more about each other then even your friends do. You just have to look at the big picture. I"m betting you Lucius gave his son to a vampire to eat but he turned Draco instead." he said and sipped his cocoa, getting a whipped cream mustache.

Harry chuckled at him handing him a napkin. "But would he really do that to his own son?" he questioned. "I always thought Lucius spoiled him."

Sirius nodded his head. "Malfoy doesn't have the mark, if you were a death eater parent, would you punish your son for not taking it. This was probably Draco's for refusing the mark." he said then wiped his mouth.

Harry sighed sipping his cocoa, "I'll admit I had a crush on him the last year he was at Hogwarts, He'd stopped taunting me and had calmed down it seemed." He blushed crimson. "Why do you think he refused the mark?"

Sirius smiled "Because he changed. I don't think he wanted to be like his father. I think he wanted to be a man you'd be close to. I would say he liked you back in your sixth year." he said softly.

Harry shook his head, "You didn't hear how he spoke to me today." he bit into a cookie staring at the fire thinking about it trying to decipher everything. "Besides I don't know if he's safe to be near."

Sirius sipped his cocoa. "Maybe he thought you'd save him before all this happened. It could be he's bitter for you never saving him or being locked in that cage for a year, as he said.." Sirius shrugged thinking about it "Or he could be acting out to get attention." he said honestly. "Its hard to say."

Harry nodded his understanding. "I just don't like the fact that I feel afraid of him now. "Remus was a werewolf but he was never nasty like that, not even around the full moon." He thought about it. "Only when he was in wolf form."

Sirius looked at Harry seriously. "How would you act if you'd been turned against your will and lost to people for a year or two? Would you remember how to act around people or would you act on instinct?" he asked.

Harry bit his lip looking down at his lap, "I hadn't thought about it like that. Do you think he can be rehabilitated and introduced back into the world?" He asked sitting up putting his empty mug on the table.

Sirius nodded his head. "If he has the right people helping him I think he could go back to his normal self." he said honestly.

"Have to get him off of the murder charges first." Harry rubbed his temples thinking about how to solve that little detail. "He's probably got a week or two before they get him a trial but that's not much time."

Sirius nodded then summoned a potion from his stash. "Give him this. It's a blood substitute that will help him come back down off unwilling donors." he said softly.

Harry tucked it into his cloak with a smile. "Thank you Padfoot." He went to hug him. "I think I should get home now though."

Sirius nodded and held Harry close for a few minutes. "Don't do anything stupid young one." he warned.

"Me? Never." Harry smirked standing up right with a laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about." he turned heading back to the fireplace. "Thank you Sirius."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Just like me when I was that age. Your welcome harry. Just promise to be safe." he teased.

"Of course." Harry laughed throwing the floo powder in the fireplace stepping in. "Settlers Ranch." he called out heading home.

Harry worked from home for the next few days, even after his talk with Sirius he was still nervous about the vampire that had attacked him but he couldn't avoid it anymore he wanted to see Draco again.

Grabbing the vial of synthetic blood Sirius had given him he headed of to the ministry holding cells walking down to Draco's staying a few feet away from it to be safe.

"Malfoy?" He called quietly squinting into the cell looking for the young vampire.

"He's not in there." Skylar slipped into the holding area having seen Harry and followed him. "Coming back for another feeding?"

Harry turned to look at him, "Where is he and no I came back to ask him more questions." He snapped.

Skylar put up his arms in surrender "Whatever but they took him to trial this morning. Because of attacks on multiple agents it was pushed forward."

Harry went wide eyed. "You mean he's in court now? They'll send him to Azkaban. Which court room?" He demanded.

Skylar laughed. "You should know, its the same one you were tried in." He shook his head turning to leave he looked back over his shoulder. "Better run, they'll probably sentence him any minute now." he laughed all the way out of the room.

Harry bolted out past him running down the hall to the lift swearing under his breath for it to go faster and hoping no one else needed to board.

He finally made it to the right level running for the court room stopping just outside the courtroom doors to catch his breath before slipping in quietly in time for the minister of magic himself Kingsley Shacklebolt to bellow over the the spectators "Draco Malfoy, you stand accused of mass murder and breaking the creature wizard statute in the form of attacking and feeding on ministry agents." He listed off the offenses. "How do you plead?" 


	3. Chapter 3

AN-_** I Had a little extra time today so I thought I'd write a bit of a chapter to tide you folks over until this weekend, I know its short but don't worry there will be another chapter on Sunday if not before, as always I own nothing you recognize and if you like it drop me a line and let me know.**_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**Shadowfox**_

Draco had been pulled from his cell early that morning and placed in shackles that burned into his flesh causing red blisters and peeling skin where they touched him.

"You won't be pulling anything on me." The guard had informed him before marching him down to the courtroom. "Your defense barrister will meet you in the holding room." the guard then pushed Draco into the room with Sirius Black, hunched over a file with his glasses on the tip of his nose.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked out of surprise standing in the corner of the room away from the lights.

"I'm your defense." Sirius replied looking up. "As the head of the house of Black I am granted the power to defend the head of another house." He explained.

"So in other words no one else would do it." Draco muttered staring blankly at the wall refusing to answer any of Sirius' questions more or less ignoring him entirely, going off into a world all his own the room around him disappearing.

The next thing the young vampire knew the Minister was barking out a question of guilt or innocence, and a hundred people were staring at him. He began to jerk against the cuffs holding him into the chair only burning himself further.

Harry frowned at the dead look in Draco's eyes that were once filled with defiance, mischief and excitement.

Sirius walked forward lifting Draco's chin to look him in the eyes, "Draco if you don't speak they will put you away for good or have you put down." He coaxed the blond who was still filthy and grimy.

"What if I want to die?" Draco asked mentally narrowing his eyes at Sirius in challenge. Sirius sighed looking him over seeing the dull gray of his eyes.

"They haven't been feeding you?" He murmured softly.

Draco looked away pulling at his wrist braces hissing at the rawness of his skin, he put off the appearance of a trapped animal almost.

Harry stayed near the back waiting to see what Draco would answer. The blonde stopped struggling as he caught eyes with Harry.

"Not guilty." Draco spoke softly. "I'm not guilty." He looked Sirius in the eyes seeming to have just a little more fight, "Well I'm guilty of two of those offenses, but they weren't my fault." he corrected.

"So you're claiming guilt to murdering those people?" The minister asked angrily.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Draco snapped starting to lose his temper once again struggling against his restraints.

Sirius walked over to Draco and looked him in the eyes. "What were you doing in the cell Mr. Malfoy?" he asked curiously.

"I was vacationing" Draco replied sarcastically"I was locked there against my will. Obviously." he rolled his eyes.

Sirius chuckled slightly. "And the people in there with you? did you kill them?" he asked.

"No,"Draco growled. "Well some of them were still breathing when they were thrown into me but they always died before I got to them." he snarled. "Call it a mercy killing if they weren't."

Harry moved forward in the crowd intrigued by what Draco was now telling the Wizengamot.

Sirius nodded and walked around fora minute then looked to Draco. "Have you ever killed anyone?" he asked.

"Are you not listening?" Draco spat. "I am not a killer nor have I ever been." He sighed in defeat slumping down. "Those people were tortured close to death before being thrown into the cage with me to feed on, they usually starved me for a while to make sure I would finish the job." he explained in a low tone. "I only attacked the first guy because I was in a blood lust from not feeding in six months."

Frank stood up still looking a little weary, he watched Draco closely as he spoke. "I'll admit I was afraid after the initial attack." he cleared his throat. "But I will admit I was partially at fault, I went into that cell without checking to make sure there was no danger. I didn't check to see if he was alive I assumed that after six months no one in there could have survived." His voice got louder as he went on carrying to the audience who were now murmuring amongst themselves. "I also believe however that because of his lack of socialization this youth is a danger to society in his current state."

After Franks speech Sirius looked to a Mediwitch in the front row.. "Ms. Franklin you examined the bodies found in that cell did you not?" He asked.

Ms. Franklin stood and nodded. "I did." She replied with a sad smile.

"And the cause of death as far as you could tell, were any of them caused by Mr. Malfoy?" Sirius questioned looking at her imploringly.

"Not that I could tell no." She shook her head. "The deaths were caused by torture."

Sirius nodded and looked to the Judge. "I submit he never intentionally harmed anyone and should be rehabilitated back into the world as he hasn't killed anyone and only harmed those people out of blood lust, which wouldn't have happened if he had been properly cared for. I submit you put him into rehabilitation and let him free, he has no mark and his vampire side can be controlled."

The Wizengamot murmured amongst themselves at the request not seeming convinced still, many of them with fear in their hearts because of attacks on their family members.

Harry bit his lip afraid of what the verdict would be he stepped forward clearing his throat. "I wasn't attacked." He announced silencing the room around him. "I volunteered, the effects of the bite frightened me after the fact but I wasn't attacked."

Draco looked at him with a scowl on his face he didn't care to owe the golden boy any favors nor did he wish for his half existence of a life to be saved. He was a monster and would always be a monster and a danger to people around him, unless he was locked away or dead.

Finally Kingsley raised his hands. "Guilty?!" he bellowed in question. Several hands around the room shot up determined to see this monster put away.

"Not Guilty?!" Kingsley questioned, far more hands went up this time and Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Lord Draco Malfoy has been found not guilty of the crimes accused on this day, He shall be placed back in holding until a suitable place of rehabilitation can be found for him. This rehabilitation will be on a year long trial basis. If in a year no improvement has been shown we will revisit his case." Kingsley announced the final decision and another auror came forward yanking Draco up out of his chair, the vampire yelped as the shackles burnt into his flesh again.

Harry rushed forward in concern. "Stop, I'll take him!" He exclaimed. "For Merlin's sake stop torturing him I'll keep him."


End file.
